


Little King

by SonakuraNyria



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, WWE-Fandoms, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: DaddyDom/LittleBoy, Dean Is So Fucking Adorable!, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Roman Is A Natural Samoan Hottie!, Rough Sex, Slight ADBL Moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired from Dean Ambrose vs Seth Rollins on their match from 7/19/16.</p>
<p>Yeah, yeah, I know that date has long passed but I finally came around to finishing this terrible fluffy bullshit I was tempting to complete. So another score for me and my battle against Writer's Block!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little King

When Dean retained his championship from Seth for the second time. Two consecutive nights, he was pumped. Astounding cheering from the crowd as he stood there as Champion. Holding the title high above his head. He was fucking WWE Heavyweight Champion. Shane and Daniel had jumped around the ring in excitement. Dean had left off the show, wearing his SmackDown t-shirt. His blue eyes dazzling as he proceeded his way to back up the ramp. Seth fuming on the sidelines. Dean grabbed a large red Raw t-shirt. Certainly a size too large on him. Dean had quick chatter with Shane, meeting Renee by an interview curtain. 

"Great job out there." She patted him on the back of his arm. Dean grinned and thanked her. Kissing her on the cheek and departing. He was so fucking ready to just lay out in bed. He snagged his duffle bag from his changing room. Out into the parking lot and steering his rental car to his hotel. He had time before Sunday to now recover. Dean pulled up at the hotel, heading up to his room where Roman was waiting. The Samoan had the USA Network on. Most likely watched Dean's victory.

"Jon!" Leati was sitting on the edge of the bed, flowers in hand, suited up to greet him. Jonathan smiled, shaking his head as he peered at his brother-in-arms.

"I thought I said no fancy shit." Jonathan entered into the room fully, shutting the door. Leati grinned, standing up. 

"This suit is hardly fancy." He walked over and leaned in to peck Jonathan on his lips. Jonathan held up the t-shirt. Offering it to Leati as he moved further into the room, stripping off his own shirt. Leati followed him to the bathroom. Leaning against the door way staring at the Champion, washing the grime off in the sink. 

"That was quite a fucking victory you pulled off, Babe." 

Jonathan looked over and grin softly. 

"Felt oh so fucking good, Baby."

Leati unbuttoned his suit jacket, laying it on one of the hotel chairs. Rolling his sleeves up. 

"I think you need to shower."

Jonathan huffed a retort, trying to pass Leati. Leati took up the doorway, pointing at the bathtub. Jonathan pouted, exhaustion in his bones. 

"I need sleep. I can shower after a good long nap."

Leati shook his head, gripping Jonathan's shoulders and steering him to sit on the lid of the toilet. 

"My boy isn't gonna lay in bed all sweaty. Daddy, can give you a bath." Leati said, leaned down to turn on the faucet. Jonathan laughed. He leaned back against the toilet.

"I suppose you're gonna towel me off and carry me to bed as well."

Leati looked up, He smiled and added soap to the running water.

"If that's what my Little Prince wants then yes." Leati replied, stood and crossed the large bathroom so he could kneel and untie Jonathan's sneakers. 

"I think Daddy means that I'm a Little King."

Jonathan winked at the stern look that Leati sent him. He shrugged his shoulders at Leati's gaze.

"Acting cocky, are we?"

Leati had began to unbuckle Jonathan's belt. Leaning in between the younger man's spread thighs. 

"Nope. Just being a bit bratty, Daddy."

Jonathan wrapped his calves around Leati, tugging the larger man flush against him. Wrapped hands, clutching the sides of Leati's face. A full beard having settled on Leati's jawline. Leaning to kiss the older man's forehead. Leati leaned his head in to kiss Jonathan's right side of his collar bone. Removing the belt and laying it on the sink. He unbuttoned Jonathan's jeans, helping the younger man stand. Jonathan helped get his briefs off as well. Standing naked in front of Leati. Jonathan was led to the bathtub. Assisted like a child, as he settled against the bubbles. The water steaming. Leati had left to grab his bag, Jonathan remembered his younger days. He was happy he wasn't alone anymore. Leati had returned with some rubber duckies, baby soap, baby lotion and Jonathan's favorite towel. Jonathan's eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't expecting to see his Little Things tonight.

"Baby Boy, do you wanna play with your toys?"

Leati knew that small twinkle in his little boy's eyes. The blue doe eyes shining. Jonathan made grabby hands at Leati, eyeing his rubber duckies. Leati came closer to Jonathan, kneeling by the tub and placing the ducks into the bath water. Jonathan immediately grabbed the large one. Giggling as he squeezed it. Leati laughed at the delighted sound. 

"Yeah, Daddy knew how much you missed your stuff, Baby Boy."

Jonathan grinned all toothy. He squeezed the toy again, watching the air fill back in it. Leati poured the shampoo into Jonathan's hair. Rubbing it in as Jonathan busied himself with diving the duck under the water. Making small action packed sounds. Leati grabbing a washcloth and scrubbing Jonathan's back. Running it down each bicep and along his little boy's broad shoulders. He made a grab at Jonathan's hand to scrub it, Jonathan whining at the dropped toy.

"Daddy, wanna play!"

Jonathan flailed his arms in the water. Splashing Leati, to which Jonathan stared for a moment with a worried expression and broke out into a playful giggle. Leati smirked. His black shirt sticking to his body. 

"Jonny thinks splashing Daddy is a funny thing?" Leati asked wickedly. Jonathan blushed and looked away. Continuing to wash Jonathan's body. Washcloth running over Jonathan's chest, pecs, abdomen. Reaching under the water to stroke Jonathan's cock. Jonathan bucked his hips, squirming as Leati wiped his cock head. Leati stopped and squirted more baby wash onto the washcloth. Moving down Jonathan's thigh and washing his feet. Leati pulled the plug to drain the bathtub to which his grumpy Little King was none the happier at the idea of getting out of the tub. Jonathan made an annoyed sound and Leati chuckled. 

"Stand up, Baby Boy."

The water was fully drained and Jonathan had taken to dragging his knees towards his chest, placing his chin on them. Shampoo hair slicked back. Jonathan shook his head no. Staring up at Leati with the puppy eyes. 

"Be a good boy for me."

 Leati quirked an eye when Jonathan refused again. Leati turned his attention back to Jonathan who was watching the muscles moving as the sleeves were further rolled up. Leati grabbed the shower head off the wall. He turned on the low spray, sitting beside Jonathan. The younger man turned his body allowing Leati to wash the shampoo out. Eyes closed and head back, the water combing the residue out. When Leati finished, he ran a hand through Jonathan's wet curls. Pulling the younger man's head back.

"I think it's time for you to be carried to bed."

Leati wrapped the towel around Jonathan. Lifting him out of the tub. Jonathan tucked his face into Leati's beard. Breathing in the scent. 

"Smells like vanilla." Jonathan muffled into the facial hair. Leati laughed, he rubbed the side of his face on Jonathan's cheek. Leati dropped a sleepy looking Jonathan onto the bed. Toweling the younger man's hair. Rubbing ointment on the bruises. Jonathan looking more and more sleepy. Leati laid him on fully. Reaching over into his bag to grab out the onesie and the diaper. Jonathan dozed off as Leati turned him so he could place the diaper underneath. Rolling the younger man and strapping the diaper on. Slipping his feet into the onesie. Jonathan waking up from the constricting heat. 

"Daddy, don't wanna wear this."

Leati laid down next him.

"It'll keep you comfy."

"No!"

Leati sighed as he tugged Jonathan's flailing frame into him. 

"Little boys let Daddies take care of them. You don't like Daddy much."

Jonathan whined but stilled himself at Leati's words. Not wanting to offend the older man further. 

"But Daddy..."

"What, Tupu Itiiti?"

Jonathan blushed burying his face into Leati's chest. 

"I am."

"You are my Little King, Babe."

"I think my little prick is getting hard from you."

Leati chuckled.

"You just wanna get out of your clothes."

Jonathan shrugged. It wasn't a lie. Jonathan rubbed against Leati. Seducing the older man into kissing him, unzipping the onesie. Slipping his hand into the diaper, sucking on one Jonathan's nipples. 

"We gotta get your nipples pierced, Baby Boy."

Jonathan moaned his agreement. Arching into Leati's mouth. Running his hands through Leati's hair. 

"Daddy's gonna have to fuck me well enough to convince me."

"You think Daddy's gotta prove how well his cock works your ass open?"

Jonathan rolled on top of Leati, working his legs out of the onesie. The loose length curtaining over his back. Leati teared the diaper off as Jonathan worked the pants buckle off. Slipping them low enough so that Jonathan had accessed to his cock. Straddling his torso.

"Where's the lube?"

"Pssh, Ain't no lube. Gonna have to bounce on this dick dry or use that mouth to get me wet enough."

Jonathan glared but scooted down so he could spit on Leati's cock. Stroking his cock enough and spitting again. Straddling him again. 

"Greedy little hole."

"I'm fucking King, Baby. Imma get what I want. You're practically my slave. My peasant."

Leati growled as Jonathan worked the cock head into himself. Lowering slowly with Leati gripping his hips. 

"You better watch it."

Jonathan threw his head back as he settled fully. Leati leaning up but shoved back on the bed. 

"You're my fucking toy tonight, Joe."

"I'm you're fucking Daddy, Jon."

"Not at this moment."

Jonathan broke off in a gasp as rotated his hips. Waist in a brutal grip. Jonathan hopped up and down, burning muscles as he dropped down hard. 

"Fuck yeah, this dildo is perfect. Rubbing my spot." 

Leati overthrew Jonathan from his throne. Cock still buried deep inside Jonathan's ass. Pinning the smaller framed man. 

"We fuck on my accord. Daddy's cock isn't a toy!"

Jonathan gritted his teeth from the constant pressure on his prostate. 

"You always lure me in with 'it's a tasty toy' bullshit all da time! Especially when I suck your cock like damn fine candy!"

Leati thrust hard at the comment causing Jonathan to shutter against him. Rough thrust followed by a harsh pace. Leati not letting up even when Jonathan shoved at his shoulders. Pants bunched around his knees as he snapped his hips harder and harder at every sexy moan Jonathan released. 

"Yeah! Daddy knows how to fuck ya' right. Ain't that right, Baby Boy?"

"Shitty grinning bitch! Joe, you fucking asshole!"

Leati snarled, bitting a deep mark into Jonathan's shoulder. 

"Ah! What the fuck, Joe?" Jonathan questioned as Leati pulled away with blood stained lips. Tugging Jonathan to roll on his stomach. 

"Fuckin' hold on-"

Leati didn't freeze. The hunt encouraged him further. His animal side releasing itself as he drilled Jonathan's ass. Fist filled with hair as the younger man clutched the sheets crying out. 

"This a good enough fuck for ya'? Huh? You provoked Daddy to get rough and you gotta own up to it, Little King!" Leati growled into Jonathan's ear before proceeding to mark Jonathan's other shoulder. Jonathan's nipples rubbing on the sheets. Cock trapped against his abdomen. 

"Gonna cum!"

Leati pulled his cock out, Jonathan whimpering at the loss. 

"Ya wanna cum?"

Jonathan nodded his head in confirmation. 

"Come hop on Daddy's dick and ride it till ya' cum all over your fist."

Leati rolled onto his back, Jonathan struggling to straddle him. Abused, puffy hole wide from Leati's large width. Leati assisting shaking man. Hands back at his waist, thrusting up into Jonathan while Jonathan bounced back down. Stroking his cock on every drop of his ass. Prostate being milked by Leati's cock. 

"Tell Daddy how much ya love his dick in ya."

Jonathan winced when Leati stilled the younger man. Own hips pistoning into the wet heat. Hips lifting off the bed and Jonathan gripped the headboard, tightening his grip as his balance was tested. Gravity proving to be his worse enemy at the moment or perhaps Leati's steady, momentum. 

"Fucking love Daddy's huge cock in my tight ass!"

Leati chuckled. 

"That hole ain't tight anymore. It's gaping after havin' me in it."

Jonathan stroked faster at the thought of how spread his hole must look. Positive Leati would give him a proper rimming. 

"Whose fault is that?"

Leati glared as he rose off the bed once again. 

"Yours for that naughty mouth ya got-"

Jonathan came, blinded momentarily. Cum flowing over his fingers. Other hand tearing half of the head board off it's hinges. Leati throwing them onto the floor in time as the head board dropped off completely. 

"Geez, Jonathan!"

"Shut the hell up, Leati! You're the one who decided to fuck me like that. You already know how violent I get in bed!"

They were tangled, clothing entangled as they gazed at the bed. The head board leaving plaster on the sheets. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

"Serious though. Who's payin'?"

"Obviously not me, Big Dog! You wanna fuck like a beast then you pay for the damages."

Leati shrugged as he adjusted their positions so that they could lay down. The carpet fluffy. 

"Yo' ass needs to be more careful. This is the third head board ya ripped off a damn wall."

"Hey, you know you like getting rough with me! Besides, the walls should be reinforced better! Ya'd think after payin' so damn much they'd give ya a strong head board to get kinky with!"

"Pssh, you just use too much force. Talkin' about rough shit. Plus hell yeah love fuckin' ya rough,  just when you're tied down and 'em hands ain't tearing apart the room."

"That was only one time! I was drunk as fuck and ya didn't stop then either." Jonathan grumbled as he punched Leati playfully. 

"You're my Little King. How am I to disobey directs orders from you? Especially won't ignore 'em when ya beg for it so beautifully."

Jonathan blushed madly, ducking his head and covering Leati's mouth a sweaty palm. 

"Your Little King commands you to stop talking, right now!"

Leati chuckled but obeyed Jonathan's request. Snagging the hotel comforter over them. They both were resting peacefully on the floor for the remainder of the evening. 

**Author's Note:**

> This a copy from my original publication on Wattpad. I enjoy any and all feedback. Good, Bad, Ugly. Don't care cause I'm in love with anyone who manages to read fully through my odd way of writing. Comments are bae and will only strengthen me as a writer so don't feel awkward in throwing your thoughts over to me! I hope this story was enjoyable enough and if you did like it I have other one-shots from other fandoms that may or may not be good. If you have any prompts or ideas that you'd like me to write then feel free to contact with your suggestions! Communication is key!
> 
> DD/LB does not promote incest in any shape or form nor condone illegal sexual content between minors and adults. If you have any questions about Cg/L lifestyles then don't be shy to ask me! I always explain to the best of my ability. 
> 
> One of my favorite quotes: "Till next time, take care of yourself and each other." - Jerry Springer


End file.
